


【6927】【ABO】床边情事

by Starlotte



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlotte/pseuds/Starlotte
Summary: 大部分人都没想到，年少时期懦弱瘦小，甚至称得上有些发育不良的沢田纲吉，居然是个alpha。





	【6927】【ABO】床边情事

夏天实在是炎热，即使不能与日本的酷暑相比，天生阳光充足的意大利在这个季节也绝对称不上什么天堂。纲吉这几天都趁着没有下属在的时候把衬衫领口解开，散一散沉闷的汗水，每当重新见人时还要开窗透气，驱散屋子里柑橘的味道。这是因为彭格列总部基本都是alpha，还都是一个比一个危险的潜藏炸弹，如果都能随意释放信息素的话，财务部早就要因为打架而造成的亏损辞职了，因此大家都做到了一点默契，那就是隐藏好自己的信息素，哪怕是首领也不能例外。

“首领，利维坦家族的格蕾塔小姐来了。”身为beta的巴吉尔是负责结束首领“放松”时间的敲钟人，他闻不到首领房间里浓郁的信息素，所以是最好的通知人选。

“啊，好的，我马上过去。”沢田纲吉用毛巾把汗水擦过一遍，他一边穿重新被熨好的白衬衫，一边往腺体上贴阻隔带，窗户已经被完全打开，猛烈的阳光和浓烈的柑橘香气像一把烤燃地面的火，如果让任何一位淑女进来都恐怕会被烫伤，然后融化在教父的脚尖，但可惜这里只有巴吉尔，所以他铁面无情地再次催促纲吉。

“Boss，您每次都迟到的话Reborn先生会不满的。”

“所以这件事只保留在你我之间。”纲吉朝巴吉尔扎眨了眨眼，他熟练地系上领带，皮鞋在木质地板上的声音烫耳。

“走吧。”

 

沢田纲吉并不是没有爱人，事实上如果没有伴侣哪怕是情人，那对于一个黑手党教父而言都是不太可能的，尤其当他是alpha的时候，但是他的爱人的身份有些见不得光，男性，守护者，曾经的复仇者监狱罪犯，还是名alpha，这些让他的爱人始终无法出现在灯照之下，成为新一届流言蜚语的最好来源，所以纲吉不得不隔一段时间就去会见其他势力送来的淑女，不管是为了结盟抑或者是试探，这都是沢田纲吉的必修课。

好在必修课也上了这么多年，纲吉足够游刃有余地应付这些。当他披星戴露地回到办公室的时候，周围已经空无一人了，他熟门熟路地找到办公室的门，刚刚把钥匙推进锁孔，就被一个人影扑了上来。

 

“你今天又去见了一个omega。”六道骸咬着耳朵这么说，纲吉早就闻到了他，他俩叠在一起跌跌撞撞地进了办公室，然后纲吉被砰的一下推在了门板上，窗户仍然开着，白天那让人烧起来的柑橘味已经快散光了，但是另一种冷淡的香味开始在房间里蔓延，那闻起来像佛手柑，吸入纲吉的身体后又变成了麝香和白檀木，汇聚成一股低烧的溪流从鼻腔往下蔓延，流动的雾气和月光缠绕在一起，从脚底把纲吉包裹，他的嘴唇在往下滴水。

“所以你仍然对此一言不发？”六道骸看来是不要个答案不罢休了，他在纲吉的舌头上粘粘糊糊地这么说，手却在固定的位置游走，纲吉颇为不耐烦地扯开自己脖子上的阻隔带，柑橘和琥珀的香气爆开，把六道骸震开了一些，纲吉用这气味向六道骸挑衅，而对方当然不甘示弱。

首领办公室很快泾渭分明起来，一边是正在燃烧的橙色火焰，另一边却是低空盘旋的氤氲稠雾，两股气流的中心却厮打般扭在一起，纲吉早就深谙对付六道骸的方法，他舔他的耳垂，一只手抓住对方的头发，另一只手直接探到对方鼓囊起来的鼠蹊，用食指在上面划圈。六道骸只能大口地喘息，他的手忙活在首领的乳头和后颈，因此无暇去关注自己的裤子拉链，等他把纲吉的上衣扯烂的时候，纲吉已经把他沉甸甸的阴茎握在了掌心。

“衣服的账单算在你工资里面。”纲吉低哑的声音让六道骸的背脊弓起，纲吉不用言语承诺他对六道骸的补偿，而是直接跪了下去，他金色的眼睛在黑夜里往上一挑，就能让六道骸的阴茎跳到发痛。

“看好了。”纲吉伸出舌头，他知道在这样的黑暗下六道骸仍然能看得清，而六道骸确实也看的无比清楚，看到首领是怎么用那一条长舌缠住光滑的覃头，再张开嘴包住，那吸力刚一出现，六道骸就快脚软了，他把手插进纲吉的头发，整个人往后仰，发出长长的一声呻吟。

 

“阿纲，阿纲。”六道骸低声叫着纲吉的名字，他已经把首领的脸和头发搞成了一团乱，但他仍然不会满足，房间里另一个强大alpha的气息让六道骸寒毛直竖，但是这气味又让他全身的血液往一个地方流，这鼓胀感明显让纲吉感觉有些不适，他从喉咙里发出呜呜的几声抗议，但是他灵活的舌头和紧缩的食道可不这么说，六道骸撞几下就得停一会儿，不然他今晚交代的次数就有点多了。

“啵唧”

纲吉把嘴唇从六道骸的龟头上移开，他颇有余裕地站起来，还冷静地批判六道骸：“你的毛扎到我了。”

“…”六道骸临门一脚没射出去，整个人只能躺在办公桌上喘着粗气，他异色的眼睛亮的惊人，嘴里却还是不消停：“你身上有那个omega的味道。”

纲吉简直要叹气了，但他也知道自己理亏，“你知道那只是应酬。”这话听起来像个渣男，可沢田纲吉这么多年仍然不擅长话术，他只能对爱人重复这些解释：“我心里只有你，我从不爱什么omega。”

“是啊，你只爱我的阴茎。”纲吉判断不出六道骸的语气是哀怨还是炫耀，抑或是两者都有，他试探性地上前，想要与六道骸接吻，然后粘着冰凉液体的手指就滑进了他的屁股。

“你，你这是作弊。”纲吉喘着气挂在六道骸身上，他摸着六道骸削瘦的胸口，复仇者监狱的囚禁终究还是对他的身体造成了影响，至今纲吉都能根根数他的肋骨，所以纲吉从不反抗六道骸的这些小动作。六道骸这次用的润滑液感觉不太一样，一开始冰凉了一会儿就在纲吉的体内产生了灼烧的感觉。  
“咿…”纲吉往前拱，想要逃避那种奇怪的热量，却只能碰到六道骸的下腹。

“我特地买的热感润滑油，喜欢吗？”六道骸的另一只手在给纲吉做手活，对于一根alpha的阴茎来说这可不容易，六道骸吻了吻纲吉的眼皮，纲吉的包皮被他玩弄得发出咕啾咕啾的声音，不断冒出的前液让六道骸微笑了起来，“唔，我想我知道答案了。”

纲吉沉重地呼吸了好一会儿，当六道骸把第三根手指也伸进去时，他抓住了他的手：“在办公桌上不行。”纲吉总是对这种奇怪的地方很纠结，办公室可以但是办公桌不行，墙上可以但是有初代画像的墙不行，六道骸今天兴致相当的高，他咬了一口纲吉的嘴唇。

“我今天就想在办公桌上干你。”六道骸用竖起来的阴茎去磨纲吉的，他也用那种低哑到几乎共鸣的声音：“以后你每次在办公桌上办公就想到我在这张桌子上办你。”

 

纲吉被六道骸连续舔吻颈部，自己的阴茎也给撸得迷迷糊糊的，他昏昏沉沉间就被六道骸放倒在了桌上。安静当中撕开保险套的声音特别明显，六道骸满手润滑液和其他什么液滑得都差点带不上，他戴好以后先是亲了亲纲吉的嘴唇，然后就扶着龟头钻进了纲吉绷得紧紧的肠道。

 

“呼——亲爱的，别夹那么紧。”六道骸用手捻着纲吉小巧的乳头，他知道alpha的这里没什么感觉，但是多年的床上经验让纲吉变得对六道骸的性癖有些适应，具体表现就是，纲吉现在被六道骸捻得浑身发抖，纲吉的乳头早就硬得跟石子一样，被六道骸用指甲一掐就颤一下，六道骸就乘机前进一寸，一夹一吸地让他忍不住轻轻摆动起腰部。

“纲吉，哦我的宝贝。”六道骸在床上绝不是沉默寡言的那种人，他抬着纲吉的腿撞击起来，漫长的前戏让他俩都足够不耐烦了，所以一上来就大开大合起来。纲吉的身体被掰成一个柔软的角度，他光裸的背部被压在实木桌上摩擦，手上的肌肉绷起也找不到着力点，只能被动地抓着六道骸的肩膀。

“嗯...嗯你真紧，纲吉我爱死你的小洞了。”六道骸底下不停嘴里也不停，黏糊糊的拍击声从交合的地方传来，纲吉自己的阴茎也甩在六道骸的腹部，混合纲吉的喘声，烧得人头晕脑胀，恍惚之间，纲吉还不忘回嘴：“所有alpha都这么紧，如果你肯躺下给我操，我保证你也很紧。”

六道骸不说话了，他报复性地抓着纲吉的腰耸动起来，纲吉给他磨得受不了，忍不住自己跟随六道骸的节奏，那一向用于战斗飞行的精瘦腰在空中借力，也往下沉坐在六道骸的跨上。透过月光，纲吉看见六道骸的汗水在一滴滴地往下流，浸湿了办公桌，纲吉怀疑连一部分地毯都遭了殃，但是这个样子的六道骸性感极了，他想他一点也不介意。

 

六道骸把手伸过去，一根一根手指地锁住纲吉的手，纲吉知道他快到了，所以配合地握紧了对方。他不知道的是，在月光下，六道骸的眼里，此时的首领浑身赤裸躺在办公桌上，那双一向用来战斗的修长双腿敞开缠住六道骸的腰，每次空中转向都无比有力的劲腰在一上一下地配合自己，纲吉燃烧火焰的发顶和脸颊满是干掉的精液，朦胧的眼睛和张开的嘴巴仿佛都在往外冒柑橘味的热气，被亲吻过无数次的教父手指无助地颤抖，这一切的一切都无比淫靡，是无数人梦中都无法拥有的热浪情梦，六道骸最后压下去给了纲吉一个长长的吻，他自己的睫毛也沾着汗水，留给了纲吉一个晶莹的异色景象。

 

 

“所以你要负责这些清理工作。”纲吉躺在首领室的躺椅上，他毫不在意自身的赤裸，只是在下半身盖了件六道骸的风衣。

 

“什么？凭什么？”六道骸相当不满，他之前把打了结的饱满保险套随便往地上一扔遭到了纲吉的斥责，现在不得不撅着屁股在地上找保险套。

“你说凭什么？”纲吉怒瞪了他一眼，“我们之前都在这张躺椅上做的，这次为什么要用办公桌？”

 

“躺椅清洁起来太麻烦了…”六道骸抱怨道，纲吉气得差点踢他一脚。房间里窗户大开，混合的柑橘和佛手柑味挥之不去，好像生成了一种新的气味萦绕在两人身上。

 

明天一定不能再纵容六道骸了，起码要回房间做，纲吉心想，他还没看到自己布满了整个脖子的红痕和耳后的伤口，不然他肯定就要修改计划，让六道骸一周不能上床了。


End file.
